One True Love
by Amy Lynn 5683
Summary: Hermione is reciving letters from a person unknown. When he reveals himself will things go smooth? Or will it be a desaster? Rated T to be safe.


**I do not own Harry Potter. Now that that is over I made this story out of luck. I t just hit me. Literally. I hit my head on my desk that morning and it just came to me. Any ways enjoy!**

"Bye Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione yelled from the train.

"Bye Dear, bye Harry, bye Ronnie!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Mom! Bye!" Ron yells back.

"Bye Mrs. Weasley. Tell... Snuffles I say bye!" Harry yells being carful what he says.

The train leaves platform 9 3/4. Harry, Ron and Hermione go to their usual compartment on the train. There they found Neville... reading.

"Hey Neville, you ok mate? You never read on the train." Ron asks as politely as he can in front of Hermione.

"Oh... Um... Yeah right... Uh Hermione... someone left you a letter. I can't open it though." Neville said looking embarrassed.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks Neville." Hermione says looking surprised.

Hermione walks to the seat were the envelope lay. It was a small envelope. It was a light pink color with the smell of a rose. On the envelope in neat cursive was Hermione in red letters. Hermione opens the envelope and pulls out a paper. She reads it out loud:

"Hermione my love

with your long brown hair

If I could be with you

I would hug you with care

To see your eyes

and your smiling face

when you walk down the hall

with such pride and grace

At least it has come

It is a new year

I can see you again

take care my dear

Anonymous"

Hermione stands there speechless, reading the paper again and again in her head. Ron with his mouth wide open and his ears turning red just stares at the paper. Harry and Neville just waited to see what happens. Ron takes out his wand.

"Ron what are you doing?" Hermione asks after finding her voice.

"I'm gonna light that bloody thing on fire, It's probably a trick." Ron says discussed.

"Oh no you will not!" Hermione takes out her wand. "This is mine and if I want it burned I'll burn it myself! Now put away your wand.

To Ron's surprise her wand was pointed at him. He puts his wand away. At that point Ginny comes through the doors confused at what is going one. Hermione puts her wand away.

"Ginny guess what! I got a love letter!" Hermione exclaims jumping up and down.

"No! Lucky! Who sent it to you? Ron?" Ginny smirks.

"No! It was here before us!" Ron says his ears disappearing into the color of his hair.

"It's marked Anonymous. Ron isn't him because he wanted to light it a fire!" Hermione said annoyed. On the train ride they played the usual game of Exploding Snaps. Harry brought them three of everything on the snack cart. At least they were here at Hogwarts. They helped some of the first years so there was only on carriage left. Of course it had to be raining. Hermione tried her best to hurry while being in a skirt!

"Come on Hermione! There is only one seat left!" Ron called from the carriage door. All of a sudden something pushed her into the mud. She gets up quickly.

"Nice look mudblood." Came a voice from a blond haired boy running in front of her. Malfoy sprinted towards the carriage. At the door Ron hits him with a round house kick in the chest. Hermione climbs in Ron goes to close the door.

"Ron let him in." Hermione says.

"Hermione did he give you head trauma?" Ron asks sarcastically.

"No! Just be the better man." She replies.

Ron keeps the door open and lets Malfoy in. There was no room for them except for one seat... next to Hermione. Neither wanted to sit on the floor. Malfoy pushes Ron so he hits hi head and quickly sits next to her carful not to get mud on himself.

"Ron! Are you ok?" Hermione asks worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. I always bump my head." He relies sarcastically.

"Here." Hermione stands up and offers Ron her seat. With here wand she had some ice appear. Carefully she rubbed the ice on his forehead. As she does Ron's ears turned red a bit. Someone in back of her taps her on the shoulder. She turns around. It was Dean, a fellow Gryfendor.

"Do you like Ron?" He asked as carefully as he could.

"WHAT!?!" Hermione exclaims off guard. In a flash the carriage went over a bump causing her to loose her balance and fell on someone behind her. She turns her head to see a pair of gray eyes looking very mad back at her. Hermione quickly jumps up blushing.

"Thanks for getting off me you dirty mudblood (insert curse of choice)." Malfoy says in disgust.

Hermione turning red with anger and Ron turning almost purple take out their wands and points them at him.

"Shut up ferret. You should be grateful. Hermione convinced me to let you in but if she didn't you'd be walking to Hogwarts so I think you should shut the bloody hell up!" Ron said thinking of wonderful hexes to do.

"You don't think Weasel, and how did she convince you? By kissing you?" Malfoy smirked.

"WHAT!?!" Hermione and Ron yelled in unison. Both at once put two different hexes on him. All of a sudden his tongue went purple, his hair pink and his fingernails orange. He couldn't see his hair but he already was furious at his tongue and nails.

"Change me back!" He screamed furiously.

"Say sorry and maybe I will." Hermione smirked.

"I'm... I'm... I'm sorr.. sorry. Malfoy spat out wanting to scrub his mouth wit soap. Hermione turned him back to normal.

"Why did you do that for 'Mione?" Ron said confused.

"Because I got this." Hermione takes a small black square from behind her back.

"What's that?" everyone in the carriage asks.

"It's called a tape recorder. You can take a person's voice and repeat it as many times as you want." Hermione explained. She pushed a blue button on the recorder and out came Malfoy's voice saying sorry.

"You'll pay for this!" Malfoy said as they arrived at Hogwarts. Malfoy runs to join his fellow Slytherians. Hermione, Harry and Ron stay back a bit trying to stop laughing so hard. At the Gryfendor table lay another envelope on Hermione's plate just like the on the train. She picks it up and puts it in her pocket quickly before Ron or Harry could see it. The sorting began and the first years went to their tables. After the feast Harry, Ron and Hermione go up to the Gryfendor Common Room. At the picture of the Fat Lady Hermione said the password and split to her room in the girls dorm after saying good bye to her friends. In her room she takes out the envelope exactly identical to the one on the train and read it out loud:

"To see you again

gave me such joy

in case you are wondering

I am a 4th year boy

just like you I try

my best

to be the one

above the rest

eat and sleep

tomorrow's a big day

and do not worry

every thing will be okay

Anonymous"

After she finished reading it Ginny came into the room. She showed her the paper. Ginny ran over and snatched th paper out of her hand and read it. After reading it she places it down and runs to her trunk. She pulls out a magical poster board only visible with a spell.

"We can put the note on the board every time you get one so we can figure out who it is!" Ginny said excitedly

"Great thinking Ginny. Here are the first two. So far all I know is that he is in his 4th year like me. I'll copy down all of the names of the 4th years and one by one cross them off." She said.

"Well only Gryfendor and Slytherain because Hufflpuff and Ravenclaw don't really know you." Ginny corrected her.

"Ok I won't put down Ron, Harry and Neville because they wanted to burn the letter. Hermione said.

The next morning Hermione was at breakfast before anyone and there lay another envelope on her plate. _Wow. Three letters so far. _Hermione picked up the envelope and opened it up. It read:

"Good morning honey

how did you sleep

I got you something

I hope isn't to cheep

have a good breakfast

I can't wait to see you

to show your smarts

the way you always do

Anonymous"

Under the card lay a small black box. Hermione picks it up and find the most beautiful locket she has ever seen. She looks at it closer. It had her name engraved with little hearts around it. Hermione unlatches it and puts it on her neck. After receiving her schedule she run up to her room to change her list. She crossed out all the not to wealthy people because I mean oh my god this necklace had to be a couple of gallons.

Through out November the letters kept coming. By the 2nd week of October she had over 20 letters. This weekend was the first Hogsmade trip. On their way to the long check out line another letter appeared. Inside was not a poem but a note asking her to meet him at the Three Broomsticks at 3:00.

At Hogsmade she browsed with Ron and Harry a bit. At 2:58 she excused herself and went to the Three Broomsticks. There was only one person sitting alone. His head was covered so she could not recognized him. He got up, walked over to her, grabbed her hand and lead her to an abandon ally. There he took off his hood. It was Draco Malfoy. Hermione just stood there confused as ever. He explained to her everything she wanted to know and before you knew it, they were going out. To Hermione's surprise Ron was a little to... calm about it. During the break they stayed at Hogwarts so they can be with each other. And with out anyone noticing they purposely walked under mistletoe just to have an excuse to kiss. But secretly someone was planning a way to steal Hermione away from Draco.

"Hey Hermione Dr... Dr... Draco wanted to see you in the library real quick." Ron lied to Hermione one day.

"Oh. Thanks Ron." Hermione said and walk toward the library. On her way there though Hermione saw something she would never forget.

There they were. Draco and Pansy. Snogging in the hallway. Hermione speed past them, up the stairs, pass the Fat Lady and into her room. There she staid the rest of the evening crying her heart out.

Later that night Hermione snuck down to the common room.. Ron was sitting there waiting.

"Hey Hermione you okay?" He asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, um... Ron? You knew didn't you? That's why you told me to go to the library right?" She asked her voice quivering.

"Yeah. I just hated seeing him lead you on like that. And..." Ron stopped.

"And what?" Hermione asked confused.

"And I wanted to ask you something."

"'Kay. What is it?"

"Um Hermione, I know you just got out of this relationship but... will you go out with me?" Hermione stood there looking confused as ever.

"Uh...um..."

"It's okay it way worth a shot..."

"Yes."

"What?"

"I said yes Ronald Weasley. Yes I will go out with you."

As you can see things went on after that. Hermione stayed as far away from Malfoy as possible. But she still loved him. And with out Ron knowing she still wore the necklace. Ron can't mend her heart or change her feelings. She will always love Draco Malfoy.

**Did you like it? Send some reviews! I need feed back. Can't wait to hear from you!**


End file.
